


So the Holiday Begins

by JacksWild



Series: The Game of Pleasure. [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, face fucking, gagging, roleplaying, roleplaying student teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our boys finally find themselves on Hols. Can they really have so much fun even on the first day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So the Holiday Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I had promised an update so long ago. But time has been insane, and I've just now gotten to complete this. I tried to write as though I was Harry who was also thinking like a student. So this is a different writing method. It is for sure part of the same "The Game of Pleasure" series, and I do so hope you enjoy. There is a bit of what will seem like violence in this. Please just beware.

Harry sat on the edge of the water, the waves were high and crashing over the shoals. He knew that no one would dare set foot on the beach, let alone wade out to the crest of rocks when the oceans waves were seeing twenty feet or more high faces. It was peaceful, in the chaotic and wild way that he liked. 

Severus was asleep, they had finally made it to Hawaii after two weeks of outstanding Mentor and Professorial duties when the summer hols had started. Once they had decided on what they wished to do with their time together, it was as easy as finding out locations for wizards and which places where friendlier to gay couples. 

Hawaii was in the state of island high seas, and he loved it. The wind whipped past his face, and the salt sea spray was peeling away all the worries of the last several months. The Ministry had been riding him rather thoroughly about quitting his teaching position at Hogwarts, and taking up the Minister of Magic. Kingsley was trying to set up the next Minister for when he retired, and he wanted both Harry to be his replacement and his retirement to be in the next two years. 

He let out a sigh, and enjoyed the fact that it couldn’t be heard for all the wind and water. 

“Potter, please tell me this isn’t going to be a thing I must be used too.”

Harry spun around, his body that had been sitting on the rocky shoal, floating in the air and staying a few inches above the rocks. Severus wasn’t there, but his patronus was. 

Harry smirked at the sound of exasperation lacing the Doe’s voice. 

“Be there in a moment.” He smiled at the white essence of light and turned back to the water. He would more than likely come back here every morning that they were there, maybe he could get Severus to join him. With a last sweep of his eyes on the edge of the ocean, he Apparated back to the shore, unsurprised to find his tall, dark and brooding paramour waiting with a scowl. 

“Will this be a regular thing?”

Unsure if Severus meant the morning on the water, or something else entirely, Harry smiled and cocked his head to the side, very much the manner of a puppy asking a question. 

Severus let out what could have been a pained groan, “My waking up to find you perched on the edge of death… I must admit, I am well and truly hoping to not make saving your life a habit again.”

Harry’s laugh was loud as it was shocking. “I am sorry that you had to view ‘saving my life’ as a habit.” He walked forward and hugged his lover, not surprised to feel the man stiffen slightly before deflating again. 

“Do be careful, if you must die doing something foolish, it would be best for everyone if I was not the only wizard with you when it happens. I do so hate the idea of being sent to Azkaban.”

Again, Harry laughed and counted it as a personal accomplishment that Severus crooked up the side of his mouth. “I am sorry for worrying you over much, Sir…” he said, and noticed the immediate raise in Severus’ left eyebrow.

“Mmmm….”

“Honestly, it’s a wonder that you don’t punish me, for my blatant disregard.” Harry could feel his blush creep from his hair line, down his face and to his neck. He was still getting used to being so wanton. It still surprised him, how he could go from not having had a sexual partner in more than 4 years, constantly wanting to be with the snarky bastard. The heat that he felt rising up throughout his face, was but a small show of what the rest of his body was feeling. A delicious weight was leveling itself in his abdomen. As if waiting to be devoured from the inside out. 

“Punish you? Generally, the one the who is guilty, doesn’t ask for the punishment.” 

Harry shuddered, at the low purr that seemed to rumble straight from Severus’ throat. 

“But, I must say… I didn’t like waking to an empty bed, and I didn’t like not knowing where you were, and I most assuredly didn’t like, finding you putting yourself in such blatant danger…” 

Before Harry could come to terms with the fact that his arousal was sky rocketing faster than he could dampen it down a bit, he was grabbed roughly and pulled against the body of his lover. “But if punishment is what you so wish…” 

Harry bit back a groan as he was Apparated to their rooms. His body was flung across the length of the room until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell backward. 

“You want punishment, Mr. Potter?” 

The unbridled lust the shot through Harry’s veins at the unmistakable Professor Snape voice, all but drowned him in a sea of pure bliss. 

“Uh, yes… yes, Professor…” He knew that there was a liberty in saying that out loud, they hadn’t really spoken about their age difference, nor their history over much, but the fire the sprung up in his lovers’ eyes informed him that he was not off the mark. 

“Mr. Potter, do explain to me why I always seem to find you putting yourself in risk? It can’t be that you are so stupid, as to not learn? So what is it?” Severus stalked forward, and one snap of Harry’s fingers, he clothing changed into that of his old ways. The long inky black cloak draped heavily over his body, his slacks, Victorian vest and waist coat, along with the hint of grease in the root of his hair, all culminated in providing Harry with every wanking fantasy he secreted away when he was a student all those years ago.

“Sir, I can explain.” Just watching the man stalk forward was cause for discomfort in his pjs, he was unsure how his body would react when finally touched; but Severus wasn’t making to touch him… and it was setting his blood on fire. 

“I’m sure you can. You always seem to have an excuse of some kind.” Harry’s shocked gasp caused the smirk that was just subtle on the Professor’s face to ride a little more prominent. 

Snape had snapped his fingers as well, this time it was more a threat, and it worked beautifully. Sometimes Harry forgot just how powerful his lover was, it was always underlying, it wasn’t riding high like his magic tended too.

This was one of those times. 

Severus had switched Harry’s clothing from the pjs that he had been wearing to his old school uniform, complete with dingy trainers and round spectacles, he had done this with the addition of rope that had slithered up the length of the bed, and down from the headboard and tied him to it. Lastly, he had changed the atmosphere in the room, the walls changing from the cabin oak to stone, and the window vanishing to appear as another stone work wall. For all Harry knew they had been Apparated back to the dungeon of Hogwarts, and he was a gawky and awkward teenager. 

“What can I do with you, Potter? It seems that you simply will not learn by standard methods. I have tried to work you to the bone, tire you out until you simply cannot get into trouble. I have taken so many school points away that I figured someone in your house would stop you. I have even gone so far as to give extra homework in the hopes that your know-it-all friend would tie you down and make you work… yet nothing, seems. to. get. through.” 

The last four words had been accompanied by four strides. Before Harry was aware of the real implications of the role play that they were acting out, Severus twirled his wand and Harry was splayed on his stomach. The mere idea that he was going to be spanked, and in his setting was enough to send Harry precariously close to completion without having been touched once. 

“Professor!” he all but screamed, as the first slap came down and hit his arse. Shame was the first emotion to well up within him, as he came furiously in his pants. 

“Oh, how easy you are.” The snide remark was almost crushing, if Harry hadn’t been so gone in a euphoric state, he might have even resorted to anger. As it was, he was so high that he would have been purely unable allow an emotion to register. 

“Sir, I’m sorry sir…” He breathed out. All that he was able to relay, that he hadn’t intended to be so quick.

“Don’t worry about it. It appears, I must teach you in all manner of things, Merlin knows you may actually learn in this subject though.” Harry sighed and didn’t make to clean himself, he rather liked the sticky feeling, the shame that came from knowing that he had completed quickly. 

“However, Potter. Come again before I tell you, and there will be hell to pay.”

Harry groaned loudly, Severus’ had whispered that threat directly into his ear, the mere thought of more punishment, brought his flagging erection back to almost full staff. 

“Yes… Yes, sir.” He kept his eyes firmly closed and then breathed deeply, it wouldn’t do to get too aroused just yet. “What would you have me do for detention, Sir?” 

“I believe it was your rash attitude that got you in this mess. But mostly, I am certain that it was your mouth, once again getting you into trouble. How about we fill that mouth up? That way you can learn some better things to do with it, other than open it with brash disregard.” He heard Snape walked away from him, but was unable to turn until the ties loosened.

“You can move, Potter.” 

“Yes, Sir.” He rolled over and it took a moment to adjust to the vision that welcomed him. Sever—no, Professor Snape was sitting on a tall black velvet wingback chair, his cloak spread around and covering him, but his cock was standing erect through the folds of his black clothing. His left hand rubbing the shaft up and down, and his other arm relaxing against the armrest. 

“Come here, and get on your knees. I want to see how good you are at using your mouth, Potter.” 

“Ye—Yes sir.” Harry couldn’t imagine that he had ever been attracted to Snape when he was right that moment. The mere idea that he could suck his lover off, during a class was tantalizing as it was shameful. The thought that he could be crowded underneath the desk, while Snape resided over his class, having to refrain from enjoying the wicked ways of his tongue; was far too easily pictured than he realized. 

“Sir?” Harry asked as he sat down on his knees in front of his brooding lover. 

“Do you need instruction, even in this?” The snide voice was almost too much, Harry was so close to running high on another orgasm, and he was half heartedly shocked that his cock hadn’t been touched once. 

“Oh, fine. You will place your pretty pink lips, around my cock. Then you will suck hard. I want you to suck on my cock like a good little boy. And maybe just maybe I wont give you more detention or take any more points away. Do you think you can handle that, Potter?” 

“Yess, Sir…” 

Harry put his lips around the enlarged purple head that was mere inches away from his mouth. It had been so long since he had tasted Severus’ cock, that night when he seemed to have lost all sense and bathed in the mans golden piss, being the last time. It wasn’t a taste he was likely to forget. He hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head, he wasn’t the most graceful, but he knew that he made up for his lack of grace, with a need to please. He wallowed in hearing the soft, almost imperceptible grunts that his lover was letting loose. 

He took a moment, and bobbed up to get air when he looked up and saw the debauched look of barely restrained lust in his paramours’ eyes. 

“Did I indicate that you could, in any way, stop what you were doing?” 

Harry heard the growl that was seeping into the man’s voice, but was wholly taken off guard when he found his hands tied behind his back and Snapes’ hands in his hair. “You shouldn’t have stopped. Now I must punish you… it’s a shame really, even with your inability to be graceful, you were showing a rather adept talent at sucking cock.” 

Harry’s eyes widened in shock when he felt the almost too-harsh pull and his mouth was forced open. He took a quick breath just before his throat was assaulted with a battering ram of cock. 

“You… will learn… to please me… Potter.” Every pause was accentuated by a thrusting of the older man’s hips into Harry’s mouth. He chocked many times but didn’t relent. The feeling of helpless surrender was overwhelming. It had been so long since he’d been used, since he’d been taken in such a manner, and it was exhilarating. 

“Look at you. Taking my cock into that deep throat of yours. You are such a good little learner… surprising really.” And that was the last sentence that was uttered, as Snape lost himself in face fucking him. 

Harry couldn’t have told how much longer it took. It may have been a minute, ten, or forty, but suddenly with a shout Snapes seed was coating the back of his throat. Too much to take, he choked on it, but the grip on his head and hair didn’t relent. He swallowed just as much as he could take, his mouth having been so deeply abused that he almost couldn’t taste the overly salty tang that he was sure the liquid tasted of. The rest spilled out and dribbled messily down his chin and throat, falling on his shirt. 

He fell back almost as soon as Snape let him go, the sheer force of will of being fucked for so long finally taking it out on his sore muscles and he sat back on his heels.  
“Look at you.” 

Harry looked up and had the grace to blush. He was sure that he looked every inch the defiled student. 

“You’ve my come dripping down your throat, and bruised lips to match.” Snape sat back down on the chair and waved his hand, the ties that bound Harry’s wrists loosening until they fell off. “Seems to me that you can be trained.” He opened his eyes, and looked directly at his younger lover. “Stand up.” 

Harry made to stand, but it took a few tried as his calves had long since fallen asleep. Once he was standing he looked expectantly for more instruction. 

“If you had looked so ardent for instruction when you were a student, maybe you wouldn’t have been in trouble so much.” Before Harry could react, Snape went on to continue, “Strip and come sit.” 

Harry made quick work of shedding his clothing, the vast majority done with accidental magic, the rest with a few rips as he was beyond caring. He moved forward and made to sit on the edge of the arm when Snape’s hand reached up and took firm grasp of his arm. He was twirled rather violently until he was facing the man once more and the pulled into his lap. 

“There we go.” 

Unsurprised he felt the hardened cock bump almost painfully against his. He didn’t even try to restrain the groan that welled up from deep within. 

“So needy… fuck yourself. Don’t make me work at it. I’ve rather decided I like seeing you work so hard.” 

The cool waves of shame that roiled deeply within him were just barely offset by the fervent lust that battled for dominance. He didn’t use quickening spells, cleaning spells, or any other form of readiness, and simply raised his body up and then sat down on the mans cock, taking it to the root. 

Harry couldn’t tell if his hiss was mirrored in Snape’s or if he had imagined it, but he was too lost to care. He wanted to be fucked, needed to feel that bundle of nerves flare to life as it was hit by Snapes beautifully hardened cock. He bounced happily, putting his hands up to the shoulders of his lover, and closed his eyes. He was lost in the euphoric state of feeling the heat build, wrapping him in it’s warm desire and slowly putting him over the edge. He felt rather than saw Severus place his hands on his hips, and he bit his lip in restraint. He was so close, the wave after wave of need, crashing in him as the waves on the beach had earlier in the morning. 

“Come for me, come like a good boy.” 

That was all it took for him to let go. The white hot jets of come splattering against the cloak of the other man, the roar that erupted from him almost primal. He didn’t stop bouncing on his lovers’ cock, riding out the orgasm as it took every ounce of what was inside of him, pulling pleasure from every nerve ending. 

It took minutes for the nirvana to fade, when he slowly stopped moving up and down, and fell forward to relax against the hard chest of the man he was with. He was pleasantly surprised to find Snape’s heart beating as wildly as his own. And smiled to himself when he felt Snapes' hand rub softly up and down his back.  
\--------------------*------------------------*----------------------------*--------------------------*----------------------------

Severus smiled to himself, every inch of him the epitome of a highly pleased cat. He had taken from the spring that was offered, and had devoured every last drop. He never in his life would have imagined at finding such an ardent lover, and that the man in question had been Harry Potter was almost impossible to believe. 

But such was the case. 

He made to lift the face of the man that was sitting on his lap, and couldn’t help the fond smirk that rode on his lips, at the sleeping face. The depraved look, was too much when matched with sleepy innocence. 

He maneuvered the both of them, and carried his lover to the bed. Almost an after thought had him changing the room back to it’s natural, beautiful island state. He gently laid down next to Harry and settled them so that they both were cuddled in the middle of the cotton sheets. 

No, he wouldn’t have ever imagined that he would find such an ardent lover, but he had. 

And he would be damned if he screwed it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it. Another kink to add to my list of many. Our boys are such little deviants. Don't worry, I have many more things that they will accomplish while on their hols. I won't make any promises about time frames for the next part, but I know you all know how much I love comments. Please please tell me what you liked and what you would like to see. I have a few kinks already lined up from other requests on other parts of the series. 
> 
> Part of me feels shameful.
> 
> But another equal part, just feels like this was a long time coming. 
> 
> Love me please!! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
